cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Nala Kerz-Tak
"In order for life to balance, there must be good and evil. The light and dark must both exist. I know this for both light and dark run through my body, which came from my father and mother. I am a Jedi, the light and dark run through my control. I keep them balanced." ''-Ahsoka Kerz-Tak, Jedi Knight'' Ahsoka Kerz-Tak, the daughter of the Grand Jedi Master Kol Kerz-Tak and Jedi Master Ahsoka Tano and the older sister of Kol Tano(Darth Poison), was a powerful Force-sensitive Togruta/Zabrak Hybrid Jedi Knight who served the New Jedi Order, and the New Republic after the years of the Death Star II destruction above Endor. Just like her brother who was born mostly with the expressions of a Zabrak like her father, Ahsoka was born mostly with the expressions of her mother. On her Montrals, she had small horns, which extended to the back of her montral and head tails. Certain parts of her arms bared the markings of the nightbrothers Zabrak clan, in which her father Kol had been consistently a part of and had the markings all over his body and arms. Her back also had the markings, but she mostly concealed these. Another part she had was two hearts and the ability of great resistance to physical pain, like her father. Just like her mother, Ahsoka wore a Togruta sash, to represent her mother, including her species, to which she was half of, as her father wore the mark of the true Zabrak Nightbrothers, she wore it as well in represent her second side as well. Just like her parents, Ahsoka was a master at the Jar'Kai and the Shien-style reverse grip variant of Form V, Niman, Makashi, Ataru and the Djem So. She also was a master in the Kriz Zok form, which was a lightsaber combat form that her father created. Her mother was also a master at this form. Just like her father and mother, Ahsoka was also a master at martial arts and Kel Dor martial arts. The three would end up becoming highy advanced masters of this form. She was a key Jedi, besides Luke Skywalker and her father and mother during the Yuuzhan Vong War, which was one of her biggest wars ever fought, since it was a galactic conflict. Her best known apprentice was her brother, who unfortunatley fell to the Dark Side and became the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Poison. She even helped Luke Skywalker create the New Jedi Order, with the help of her parents. She was among the most powerful Jedi of the time along with her family, and Luke Skywalker. Birth, Childhood and years following "Born from the two of us and possesses both sides like you Kol " "Yes, but you also have both sides, my dear Ahsoka" "True. She is strong in both sides. What will we make of her Kol?" "We will train her, and teach her how to control, and hopefully prevent her being corrupted or possessed, which happened to me. We will not allow it "-'' ''-Kol and Ahsoka talk on the birth of their daughter '' Ahsoka Kerz-Tak was born in 9 BBY, in the planet of Shili, just like her mother. She was born a hybrid, where she bared some of the tatoo markings that her father had, along with small horns on her montrals. Her birth brought joy to her half-speices the Togruta, seeing that a child was born from their protectors and teachers. Upon her birth, she showed great power in the Force, which she showed when a small Jedi starship came crashing on the planet. She gripped it while it was in the air, then would land it safely on the ground, gving the young Jedi time to escape before it blew up. Amazing her parents and people, she showed control over the two sides without any trouble at all. Inheriting many abilities from her parents, she showed quick mastery in lightsaber forms like the Shien style reverse grip form, which she started to learn at the age of six. She learned very quickly and took her training seriously, because she said she wanted to be like her parents one day, which is a Jedi Master. One thing that she thought of was that she was going to have a peaceful life, but it didn't last forever, for she would be involved in her first Galactic conflict. Joining the Allinace ''"Father, Mother, what is the Jedi Order, and most important what is a Jedi" "A Jedi is a guardian and keeper of the peace whose strength flows through the Force, like you my daughter" "Yes Ahsoka, just like me and your father. We are Jedi, and the Jedi Order was a ancient monastic peacekeeping organization unified by its belief and observance of the Force, specifically the light side. For years me and your father defended the people fo the Republic, until it's fall done by my old Jedi Master, who became a Sith, which was how the Jedi Order was destroyed. It was through his order and his new master that caused it's destruction. Me and your father were one of the last survivng Jedi ever, besides Master Shaak Ti, who was your father's master for years. Sadly she died a few years ago. "So you know, a Sith is a being who stands against the Jedi and all good, even peace" "OH. Will there ever be another Jedi Order?" "We hope so Ahsoka.We hope so" '-Kol and Ahsoka Tano discuss about the Jedi, Jedi Order and the Sith with their daughter Ahsoka Kerz-Tak' Around this time Ahsoka's parents made plans in joing the Rebel Allinace to restore the Jedi Order and the Galactic Republic, yet she had no idea of what that was. She may have known that she was a Jedi, a Jedi Knight to be exact, she hadn't quite understood it well. Ahsoka understood what the Force was, since she knew how to use both the light side and the dark side, which she learned by her parents. She also questioned on what was a Jedi. After recieving answers to her questions Ahsoka would go with her parents to join the Rebel Alliance, along with her younger brother, who was just a baby at the time. Future dark visions "(Hyperventilating) T-T-T-T-T-These visions father, what are they? They are scaring me. "Ssssssssssssh, calm down Ahsoka it's ok. We are here" '' ''"Now tell us what's the problem" "Dad, Mom, I keep having furture visions about us, and they(panting heavily and trembling) are dark." "What you mean?" "I mean that one of us in the future falls to the dark side, and it isthe youngest of our family, my brother, your son, Kol Tano, who becomes a terrifying Sith Lord, known as Darth Poison" "I saw him causing so much pain, it hurt my heart a-a-a-a-as it sho--(panting and breathing heavily and trembling" "It's ok Ahsoka, It's ok(Kol and Ahsoka Tano hug their daughter tightly)" "What do we do Kol, she hasn't stopped trembling since we came here. Do you think us joining is affecting her" "No I don't think so. It is something else. There is something aboard this place that should not be" -Kol and Ahsoka Tano talk to their daughter on her recent future dark visions In 4 ABY, Ahsoka along with her parents, they would join the Rebel Alliance, after she was promoted to Jedi Knight by her father. Upon joining they were welcomed in by Rahm Kota, who was a Jedi Knight during the time of Kol and Ahsoka's Tano's teen years in the Clone Wars. Glad at their alligance after years of hiding, Kota knew that it was time to take action, for soon the evil Galactic Empire would fall. Yet it wasn't all good for Ahsoka Kerz-Tak for once they joined she started having future visions about her family, especially her brother. She didn't think nothing of it at first until she saw the most terrifying vision of all. She saw her brother as a Dark Lord of the Sith years after the destruction of the Death Star and the formation of both the New Jedi Order and Republic. Terrifyed by them, she went to her father, who was meditating with is wife, her mother, Ahsoka Tano. Barging in like nothing, she made her parents lose control of their meditation that caused a small Force Wave to channel through the cruiser they were in with the Rebel Alliance. At first, they were angry at her, until they felt that something was troubling her deeply, which made her tremble and feel cold. After a brief discussion Kol and Ahsoka put Ahsoka to sleep. Telling his wife to stay with theirdaughter, Ahsoka's father would wonder around the ship to see if there was something that made her feel and see these visions. While that occured, in her sleep she saw a vision that was just about to occur, in which would be where her father is stabbed in the abdomen, by a cloaked dark figure. Waking up and scream, her eyes changed color, which always showed her signs of fear. Her mom asked what happened, to which she told her, and once she heard it the two went to stop Kol from continuing further on, but it would be "to late". At the time they reached Kol, the figure in her vision stabbed Kol in the abdomen, but Kol didn't collapse. The figure continously stabbed him in the mid-section, only to have his blade stopped by Kol's bare hands. For the first time in her life, Ahsoka witnessed her father's power, to which she never saw. She saw her faather abosrb the engergy of the blade and blast it back at the figure, crashing him through a window, sending him to outer space. Luckily no one else was there, and the window was shut by a a blue force field. Asking ehr father on how he didn't die and how he did what he did, he simply answered , that those answers will come in due time. At the moment three Rebel troopers came and asked what was the problem, because the canners said that a window was broken. Kol explained what happened to the troopers, to then the troopers would then return back to their bunkers to sleep. Kol told Ahsoka that it was time to sleep, to which she agreed. Asking her parents if they were coming, they told her they would in a few mintues. Ahsoka's parents talked for a while, and then would also go to sleep. Destruction of the Death Star II Some time after the visions, in the year of 4 ABY Ahsoka would fight in her first ever battle which would be the Battle of Endor, where she for a short time felt fear because she had never fought in a war, though she knew her parents had fought in a war years ago. One thing that she did know was that this would be the ultimate battle of all, to which she could be part of something else, which was a Jedi Order. Ever since hearing of it she had wanted to join it, but knew it would take time to create, for it was a time of war. Ahsoka prepared herself, as to which she put n her rebel gear, just like her parents did who were waiting for her. Once dressed the three left aboard a stolen Empire cargo ship to join Han Solo, Leia Organa and Luke Sjywalker, who was on the stages of being a Jedi Knight, which could only be done by dueling and defeating Vader. After getting clearance to land, they landed on Endor and formulated a plan with Han Solo, which was planned by him, but turned out to be a failure. An error alerted several clone troopers, to which Kol advised his wife and daughter not use their blades. She asked why, but saw her father answer by taking out six clone troopers using martial arts. Seeing why, she was then grabbed by two troopers, which she also took down with her martial arts, as well her mother did the same. During that time Luke and Leia chased after a few troopers on speeder bikes. A few minutes later Kol returned, without Leia, since they had gotten seperated. Han made another plan where she and her parents accompanied Luke, Han, Chewbacca, C-3PO, and R2-D2 to find the princess. They reached a point where they found to wrecked speeders, but would then fall into a trap set by Ewoks, which was caused by Chewbacca who was thinking with his stomach after seeing food. Civil War on Dathomir Joining the New Jedi Order Behind the Scenes * Full credit for the Ahsoka Kerz-Tak photo goes to Maria Thorpe, also known as Ayanna Thalis Category:Jedi Knight Category:Jedi General Category:Togrutas Category:Female Characters